Jacob and Bella: A Night to Remember
by bemylullaby
Summary: Takes place in the Nine Months universe. Nine Months is a must read before reading this lovely one shot. It's Bella and Jacob's wedding, enough said.


**disclaimer: i am NOT stephenie meyer..i DO NOT own twilight or those crazy twilight kids**

**AN: Alright, let me unblock my mind for a second and explain. I've been toying with the idea of creating Jacob and Bella's wedding, with the possibility of just making it a flashback. Well one night I had a MAJOR case of writer's block and decided to let the idea of Jacob and Bella's wedding flow. Thus, producing Jacob and Bella the one shot! Oh Yeah! **

**I will tell you now, I've always been on Team Edward. This was a little hard for me to write. I got over it though, because I know how it ends so Ha! :D Was that mean? It was just really hard to write Isabella Black. It doesn't flow as well as Isabella Cullen, let me tell you. Now before you go crazy on me calling me a Jacob hater, I'm not. I love Jake! He has his moments...and started to feel a little sorry for him in Breaking Dawn, but he's happy now...in a weird sort way...ah! I'll stop before I go crazy and start rambling on about Breaking Dawn. Which I loved...don't get me wrong. **

**So enough of my ramblings...I give to you Jacob & Bella: A Night to Remember...in the lovely POV of Ms. Bella Swan. oh yeah!**

* * *

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

I turned my head towards the glass door. The soft crinkle of my dress could faintly be heard. I was sitting just outside the bridal suite at The Loeb Boat House in Central Park. I smiled when I saw the figure on the inside of the glass door. I waited for him to open the door but he just stood there smiling.

I shook my head and sighed as I stood up from the wicker chair I was sitting on. I smoothed the skirt of my dress. The white lace that overlaid the satin material hung perfect on my body. The top was cut in a v-shape, lace overlaying the cut area. The lace cap sleeves hung delicately off my shoulders. I picked up the bottom of my dress, to be sure I wouldn't trip. I placed my hand on the bronze door handle and opened the door.

"You know, it was unlocked." I said turning back to walk towards my chair. I sat down once again gazing out towards the lake. I watched as Edward walked through the door, leaving it open.

"I know it was. I wanted to keep you grounded. Didn't want you thinking everything would be done for you today." Edward said as he took a seat across from me. I shot my head towards his direction. He had a mischievous grin on his face.

"You're pure evil, Edward Cullen. Although, you clean up very nicely." I complimented. He honestly looked good. I'm sure Emmett and Jasper looked just as good in their black tuxes, complete with red ties tied in a beautiful Windsor knot and vest.

"Why thank you, Bella. You look absolutely stunning this afternoon." He said as he took my hands in his. I smiled.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"For what?"

"For taking Jake's offer of being his best man." I answered. It truly made me happy when Jacob decided to ask Edward to be his best man. He could've chosen anybody, but he chose Edward, my best friend.

"It's nothing. How often do I get to stand by my best friend's soon to be husband as his best man?" he responded.

"True. Do you remember when we first moved to New York, Edward?" I asked pulling my hands out of his. I rested my elbows on the arm chair, placing my chin in the palms of my hand.

"Of course I do Bella. The six of us we crazy to pack up and move across country to go to college. We were scared, but we knew we would get through it because we had each other."

I glanced over at Edward. He was starring out on the lake. The sun shone through his messy bronze locks.

"Do you remember the first time we came _here_?" I said extending my arms out motioning towards the lake.

"To the Boathouse?"

"Yeah."

"Of course. Alice insisted that Central Park be our first New York experience. Of course being my sister she made reservations here at the Boathouse long before we came for dinner that night. We ate just down the deck, together for the first time in New York." he recalled.

"And the Bow Bridge?" I questioned, chuckling a little.

"It was the same night Jasper proposed to me, on that very bridge." Alice said as she walked outside. She looked breath taking in her lavender bridesmaid dress. It was strapless floor length gown that had a cross over scrunch at the top with an empire waist made of taffeta.

"It took both you and Rosalie to calm her down and leave that bridge. She was thrilled that her special moment happened on that famous bridge that was in so many movies." Edward chuckled.

"In my defense it was romantic, alright!" Alice exclaimed stamping her foot on the floor. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Whatever Ali, whatever." Edward muttered as he shook his head in disagreement.

"You listen here mister, I'll remember what you said just now. When you decide to ask someone to marry you and come up with some witty romantic idea, I'll shoot it down faster than you can blink!" Alice said before she directed her attention towards me. "Bella, it's time. Your dad's waiting for you inside." she smiled and bounced back inside.

I took a deep breath. Edward held his hand out in front of my face, gesturing he would help me up. I smiled and placed my hand in his. He pulled me into a hug.

"Congratulations, Bella." he whispered as he placed a kiss on the top of my head. He quietly walked back inside leaving me outside for a second more.

I can do this, I was doing the right thing. I was marrying the man I loved, Jacob Black.

* * *

"You look beautiful, Bella." Charlie said as he kissed my cheek softly. He pulled my veil over my face and pulled me into his arms for one last hug.

The french doors opened. Before me, for the first time, I saw the room where I would become Mrs. Jacob Black.

I watched as Rosalie and Emmett walked in first, followed by Alice and Edward.

The wedding march started and everyone stood up. Charlie held his arm out and I placed mine in his. We took a step forward into the room and I looked forward. That's when I saw him. Standing at the alter, next to the priest, a huge smile plastered on his face, was Jacob Black. His black tux complimented his russet colored skin.

When we got to the altar, Jacob met us there.

"You take care of my baby girl, Jacob." Charlie said as he placed my hand in Jacob's. The moment our hands met I could feel his body warmth, in a weird way it soothed me.

"I wouldn't do anything less then take care of her forever." he replied as he led me towards the front.

I turned back to give Alice my bouquet of white roses that were pinned together by a simple lavender satin ribbon. She smiled and nodded. I looked back at Jacob.

'I love you.' he mouthed.

'I love you too.' I mouthed back as I turned my head toward the priest.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the unification of two hearts, two souls…."

The entire ceremony was a giant blur until it came for the vows. I had spent hours sitting around Central Park the past two weeks trying to come up with the perfect vows. I was still unhappy with them, but there was no turning back.

I looked into Jacob's eyes as we joined hands. He carefully lifted his hand to my cheek and ran his warm palm against my skin.

"Isabella, there's no way to describe the way I felt when I first laid eyes on you that fall afternoon. It was as if gravity had moved. I saw you and the earth was no longer holding me to the ground, you were. Nothing matters more to me than you, I would do anything for you, be anything. In that moment I wanted to become whatever it was that you needed, a protector, a best friend or a lover. It was something more than love at first sight. That very moment I knew I existed for you, to make you happy. From this day forward I promise to love you with all the love I can give you. I swear that for all eternity I'm _yours. _I will beforever and always yours." he said.

I couldn't help it anymore. I let a single tear drop fall from my eye. Alice was going to kill me for crying and messing up my make up, but I didn't care. That was by far the single, most romantic thing Jacob has ever said to me. It made my simple vows look small compared to his proclamation of love.

_How was I supposed to follow that?_

I took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Jake…" I paused. Another tear fell down my cheek. He smiled as he wiped the tear away with his hand. I quickly threw my hand over his and held it there for a second. The feel of his warm skin, was by far one of my favorite feelings in the world. "…the first time I met you there was one thing I knew, you, Jacob Black were a happy person. You never let things get you down. You carried that happiness around with you like it was your aura sharing a little bit of it with everyone you met. You're like an earthbound sun, whenever I'm around you, your gravitational pull warms me. You're my sun, the one thing in my life that brightens my every day. Like the sun, there's isn't a day that goes by that I don't thank the skies that you're there. Without you my life is dark and cold. I'll spend every waking day my life making you happy, returning every single drop of happiness you've given me. I love you, Jacob and I always will."

We exchanged our rings and before I knew it, it was over. I was Mrs. Jacob Black. Everything after the ceremony was a huge blur for me. The minute Jacob walked me down the aisle, after being pronounced man and wife, we were whisked away with the bridal party for pictures, and then the two of us were thrown into the receptions. We were then forced to mingle with all the party guests, half of which I had no idea who they were. I did as I was expected, pasted a smile on my face and played my part. The fact that Jacob had his arm around my waist, holding me close to his body the entire time made it all better.

Our first dance came and went, my father-daughter dance was over before I knew it had begun. Dinner was amazing. I decided I wanted to kill Emmett for being, well Emmett, and clinking the side of his champagne flute, every five minutes. Which in turn got the rest of the room to join in, causing Jacob to get that quirky grin on his face and kiss me.

I found myself standing outside the restaurant on the terrace again. The night was almost over.

"There you are, Bella." Jacob's husky voice said from behind me. I smiled when I saw him walk out, shutting the glass door behind him. I could see the party still going on, in full swing in the room he just emerged from.

"Jake…" I whispered as he pulled me into his arms. I didn't need a big fancy party to tell me that I was his. I had been his since the beginning, from that very first day.

"You know I'm surprised that your beautiful white dress, is still white." he smirked.

I smacked him across the chest.

"Did you know that 'I told you so' as a brother, Jacob? His name is 'shut the hell up.'" I spat.

He laughed. "Touchy Bella, touchy."

"I tried so hard to keep it white today. You should be proud of your wife." I exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm proud of her alright." he added with a smile on his face. He placed his hand underneath my chin bringing his lips to mine. The moment his warm lips touched mine I couldn't help it. I threw my arms around his neck, pulling me closer to his body and deepening the kiss. No matter how many times we'd kissed in the past, every single time felt like the first time all over again.

"_Bella Swan?" Jacob murmured. _

_We had just crossed the street and was standing smack dab in the middle of Time Square. The mob of people swarming around us. The sound of the hustle and bustle of cars driving through the street filled the air. _

"_Jacob Black…" I responded, a smile escaping my lips. He smiled, pulling my coat tighter around my body. _

_And there in that moment it happened…_

_His hands found the small of my back, he drew me closer to his body. With one hand he grazed my cheek softly. His eyes staring deep into mine. This was it, the moment that my body as been aching for. Our foreheads touched and for the first time our lips touched in the sweetest way. My arms snaked their way up around his neck pulling me up onto my tip toes. The kiss deepened. I pulled my weight up and jumped, managing to wrap my legs around his waist. _

_He moaned as his hands rested on my behind. __I tangled my fingers through his hair just as he was pulling away. He rested his forehead against mine and smiled._

_Time had stopped for us. We were no longer standing in the middle of Times Square with hundreds of people. It was as if the two of us were the only ones around, standing there. It was in that moment that I realized I was a goner. Jacob Black was it for me. _

"I love you Jacob Black." I said with a smile.

"I love you too Isabella Black. Dance with me." he commanded as he picked my right hand up in his left and placing right hand on the small of my back.

"There's no music." I giggled as he started to twirl me around.

"Who needs music when we have each other." he said as he pulled me into another kiss.

It was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. The two of us whipped our heads back to see, three figures standing in the doorway, huge smirks plastered on their faces. I smiled as the three of them walked towards us.

"My boys…" I whispered, a tear fell down my cheek. The four men standing in front of me were the most important, besides my dad of course, men in my life. Between the four of them they had collectively gotten me through every single speed bump life threw at me.

"Aw Bella, we love you too!" Emmett boomed as he grabbed all of us into a group hug.

"Emmett, dude, get off me." Jasper exclaimed as he pushed away. I laughed.

"Jacob, my man…" Emmett said as he draped his arm over Jacob's shoulder. Jacob smiled. "…would you mind at all if we stole your beautiful, blushing bride for a bit? We'd like to take her for a spin around the dance floor."

"No, go right ahead boys. She was yours before she was mine. She owes you." Jacob said. I shot him an evil glare. "Go have fun with your _boys_, Bella. I'll be there in a second."

Before I could even open my mouth to speak, Jasper was grabbing my wrist dragging me into the room. Edward and Emmett were hot on his trail. They stopped as soon as we entered the room.

"Alright boys…who's the lucky man to dance with me first?" I questioned as I looked at the three of them.

"I'll do it." Jasper said as he held his hand up, waving it around like he was in grade school begging to be picked by the teacher.

"Alright, Mr. Whitlock." I said holding my hand out. He took it and led me to the dance floor. We started dancing to whatever song was playing, but I knew it didn't matter. The three of them did the same thing to Alice at her and Jasper's wedding a year ago. They claimed it was a new tradition they were starting.

"You better be nice to me, Jas."

"I wouldn't be anything but a perfect gentleman towards you, Bells. Congratulations, welcome to the club." he smirked.

"Oh why thank you, Mr. Whitlock." I said, pulling my southern belle accent out. He laughed. The smile on his face told me he was amused.

"Anytime, darlin'" he said as he ducked his head like a southern gentlemen.

"So I heard all about you guys and Alice at your wedding. Should I be scared?"

"Oh no. Not with me, at least. I'm the one that's going to tell you that you look amazing. How you and Jacob will make it, blah, blah, blah. I got the job of the married best friend giving the newlywed the advice." Jasper said with a smirk.

"Oh of course!" I said sarcastically.

"But really, Bella. I'm happy that you've found someone. You have what Alice and I have. It's amazing isn't it?"

"It really is Jasper, it really is." I admitted.

"My turn!" Emmett exclaimed as he pushed Jasper out of the way.

"You know you could've been nicer then that, Em." Jasper said as he walked away.

"Emmett…" I warned.

"Look I'm really sorry, Bells. I was eager to dance with you. " Emmett said as he pulled me into his arms.

"It's fine Em. So, lay it on me." I exclaimed. I looked at Emmett and he had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Well you know when two people love each other very much…" he started to say before I cut him off.

"Emmett McCarty don't you dare give me a sex talk." I exclaimed.

"Aw, Bells don't ruin my fun, please? This is what I do, please Bella. I had this entire speech…" Emmett whined. I looked at him.

"Fine, go ahead." I gave him. Emmett's eyes lit up. _What was I getting myself into?_

Emmett cleared his throat. "Bella, when two people love each other very much they share something very special. It's a special hug, Bella. I don't want you to be scared of the wedding night either. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Back to this special hug Bella, a boy and a girl have private parts, that are meant to fit together…" he started to explain. I didn't want to hear anymore of this.

"Emmett, honey, I love you dearly but stop, please. I'm not a virgin, surely you know better than that." I exclaimed matter-of-factly.

"I do know that Bella. You told me ALLLLL about it that one time. Remember in college when Jasper and I got you drunk?" he smirked.

_Not again, with that damn story._

"Yes, Emmett. I recall you telling me ALLL of what I did that night. No need to remind me."

"Well, just know, Bella that Jacob's a good guy, he'll take care of you. He deserves a good honeymoon." Emmett said as he glanced across the room. I looked to the direction he was looking at and saw Jacob. He was grinning, Emmett gave him two thumbs up.

"Emmett!" I said as I smacked him on the chest.

"I'm sorry, Bells. Oh here comes Eddie." He said looking over his shoulder. I glanced behind him and saw Edward walking over. "Have fun on your honeymoon Bells. Be safe, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Oh wow Em. No offense but I think the sky's the limit with that one." I spat back. He stuck his tongue out as Edward joined.

"Now children…" he muttered. "Bella, I do believe it's my turn."

I nodded and he took me into his arms.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Edward?" I asked.

"Of course Bells. Tanya on the other hand…" he said as his eyes trailed over to where Tanya was sitting. There she was sitting impatiently at a table, drumming her nails along the top. There was just something about her I didn't like, that _we_ didn't like.

"Edward, you don't have to stay. She looks bored." I mentioned. His face dropped a little.

"Absolutely not, Bells. I'm here for you, this is _your_ day. I want to be there to celebrate with you. If she has a problem with that, then she can leave. New York is booming with public transportation." He spat out, I laughed a little.

"Well still thank you so much for being here. For doing this, it means a lot."

"It's nothing. It's my job. I'm your best friend, whatever you need I'll give you, no matter what it is." he said sincerely.

"That's good to know." I assured him. He smiled at my comment and sighed.

"Even though you're a married woman now, I'll always see you as my little Bella. The Bella I grew up with, the one that spent her summer days playing video games with the guys rather than playing make over with the girls. If I do say so myself, you've come a long way Bella. And I'll say it again, you look amazing today. Not that you don't always look this good." he said.

"Thank you Edward, you guys are too much."

"What did you think of Emmett's talk?"

"Ah, yes, Emmett…" I trailed off. "That was interesting to say the least."

"He was so persistent on doing it too. Poor thing had a field day with Alice. She didn't stop him, which I'm sure you did."

"Of course I did. He started talking about private parts fitting together and I couldn't take it anymore." I recalled. Edward laughed.

"Yes well, you should've heard his entire speech. He's been thinking about it for days now." he mentioned.

"Well, maybe I'll let him give it to me later if he put so much work into it."

"Not worth it, Bells. Believe me, I've heard it. You don't need to hear it. I trust you know what you need to know to get you through tonight." he smirked.

"Yes, I know enough to get my through the rest of my life. I'm not stupid, Edward."

He laughed.

"May I cut in?" Jacob's husky voice said from behind me.

"Of course you may. Thank you for being so kind and letting us steal your wife for a spin around the dance floor." Edward said as he handed me off to my husband.

"Kind is my middle name." Jacob said as he pulled me into his arms. Edward walked over to Emmett and Jasper laughing the entire way.

"Mrs. Black?" Jacob whispered into my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"Uh, yeah Mr. Black?" I choked out.

"I love you. You look beautiful tonight." he cooed.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself. Oh, and I love you too." I whispered.

A girl's wedding is supposed to be the best night of her life. For me, it truly was. I had everyone I loved with me, to share this special day with. I got married to the most wonderful man, who will care for me until death parts us. It was perfect, life officially was perfect.

* * *

**Tissue? Like I mentioned in my disclaimer I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! I found it fitting that in my own universe that Jacob "imprinted" on Bella. I took Jacob's explanation of imprinting and twisted the words around and BAM! You have perfect Jacob Black vows. Oh yeah! As well as Bella's vows...it's the way she described Jacob. *sigh* **

**Alright folks...you know the drill... **

**review, review, review! **


End file.
